Rampage
by WarKingHero
Summary: A maniac is wreaking havoc all over Runeterra. Unlikely alliances will be made and rivalries will be set aside to subdue the maniac. But will this be enough to stop the maniac?
1. Chapter 1

The match had ended with blue team squeaking by. It was a close, sixty minute match, but unfortunately the game came to an end with a whiffed ultimate. Blue team had aced red team and pushed from tier 2 mid turret all the way to nexus.

"I was so close to a pentakill," the axe wielding Noxian grumbled as he walked out of blue team's summoning room. "If that damn flying yordle hadn't ran off..."

"Do not fret, brother," the mustached executioner said wrapping his arm around his brother. "Draven was able to execute the yordle with his glorious ultimate. No one can escape the DRAAAAAAAVEN!"

Darius just grumbled at his brother's antics, shrugged Draven's arm off and headed for the exit. The Chain Warden was the next to leave accompanied by the Card Master and the Titan of the Depths.

"If it wasn't for my skill and plays, he would have never made it to late game," Thresh grumbled. "I set up so many easy kills you could've taken them Nautilus."

"Yes I could've, but it was better for the team," the titan responded.

"I guess so, but someone needs to knock him down a notch."

"So one will one day," Twisted Fate said. "Just have to wait for the right person."

And with that Twisted Fate Destinied out of the Institute of War. Thresh and Nautilus were about to exit through the doors when they heard shouting from the red team room. The doors burst apart, pieces of wood flying everywhere. A woman with pink hair with enormous gloves stormed through the debris followed by a doctor.

"Vi, calm down," the doctor said. "It wasn't her fault. Everyone made mistakes in that last fight."

"Yeah but it was her ult that missed!" Vi shouted turning on the doctor.

The doctor did not flinch or show any signs of emotion. He just stood there looking Vi right in the eyes. The two stood staring at each other, neither one blinking.

"Vi give it a rest," a woman dressed in dark purple said exiting the doorway. "You made the mistake using your ultimate on Darius."

"It wasn't my fault!" Vi yelled, breaking the eye contact with Shen. "My summoner made me do it!"

"And it was Sona's summoner who missed her ult."

Unable to think of a comeback, Vi just stared at Syndra. Syndra smirked and floated past Vi and Shen. Shen followed suit. Vi recovered herself and saw Thresh and Nautilus watching.

"What are you two looking at?" she snarled. She turned and left.

Thresh and Nautilus looked at each and then headed to red team's room. They walked in and saw Sona sitting on a bench crying. Corki was standing on the bench trying to comfort her, but wasn't succeeding. Sona's etwahl was sent on the bench next to her, and Corki's ROFL Copter was parked in a corner. Corki looked up and acknowledged the two champions.

"Sona, it wasn't your fault," Corki said turning back to her. "Your summoner made a mistake. It happens. Vi's summoner made a mistake too. Ulting a tank, who does that in a team fight?"

Sona didn't respond in any way. She just continued to cry. Corki looked depressed that he couldn't lift her spirits.

"Sona," Nautilus said setting his anchor down and taking a knee in front of Sona. He placed a gloved hand lightly on her shoulder. "No one else is mad at you. Shen and Syndra told Vi she was wrong. Besides, the game is over. Don't worry about the past. Look forward to the future and make the best of it. Look at me."

Nautilus took his hand off Sona's shoulder and lifted her head up with his hand. Tears were still falling from the Maven's eyes.

"I used to be a mighty sailor, but then I was changed into this. I thought my life was over and I aimlessly wandered the seas. I eventually came here and became a champion of the League and my life has never been better."

Sona just looked at him, her tears coming to a stop.

"My point is: Keep moving forward. Don't dwell in the past. You can't change it now."

Nautilus stood up and grabbed his anchor. He held out his hand to Sona.

"Come on," he said. "Let me walk you home."

Sona wiped her eyes and nodded. She grabbed her etwahl and then grabbed Nautilus's hand. The two champions left the room and the Institution. Thresh and Corki were left alone in the summoning room. Corki hopped into his copter and started it up. Corki flew over to Thresh and hovered next to him.

"I'm heading over to Gragas's bar," the yordle said. "Would you care to join?"

"I would have to respectfully decline," Thresh said. "I must get back to the Shadow Isles. I got my prison to attend to."

"Suit yourself. Good game Thresh."

Corki stuck out his hand to Thresh. Thresh shook his hand. Corki revved his engine and took off. Thresh did one last survey of the room and proceeded out of the Institute.

* * *

**This is my first League of Legends FanFic. I'm not sure where I want to go with this yet, but I either want to center this around Thresh or Sona or even Vi. Anyway, let me know what you think.**

** -WKH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. Disclaimer: All champions and locations belong to Riot and League of Legends.**

* * *

**_About an hour after the match_**

"You did what?" the sheriff asked incredulously.

"Oh come on cupcake - "

"Don't 'cupcake' me! What you did was stupid and irrational! She had no control of what she did. It was her summoner's mistake, not hers."

Vi just sighed, rested her head in her hands and stared out the window, completely tuning out Caitlyn's lecture. She was brought out of her daydream when Caitlyn snapped her fingers in front of Vi's face.

"Are you even listening?" Caitlyn said putting her hands on her hips.

"No," she replied. There was no point in lying.

Caitlyn was about to continue to lecture Vi when the office door burst open. A man in a tattered white suit stumbled through and collapsed on the ground. The head of a mechanized hammer rolled across the floor while the three foot handle was grasped in one of the man's hands. The man was lying on his back, his face severely battered and his hair singed from what was most likely an explosion.

"Jayce!" Vi exclaimed jumping over the desk and crouched next to him.

She put his head on her lap. Vi took off her gauntlets and brushed the dirt and blood off of his face and out of his hair. Caitlyn left to grab a first aid kit and call an ambulance. Caitlyn came back with the kit and began to work on the injuries on Jayce's face.

"Come on, Captain Hammer," Vi said. "You can get through this. You suffered worse from the time you fought Viktor at his lab. You have to get through this."

Jayce mumbled something that could be barely heard. Vi leaned closer to Jayce to hear what he was saying.

"She's here," Jayce was barely able to whisper.

"Who's here?" Vi asked.

Jayce didn't respond. Instead he tried to roll over. Caitlyn stopped him, but Jayce just pushed her hands away. Jayce was now lying on his chest. When Vi first layed eyes on his back, she was shocked. Then rage over came her. Vi stood up and put her gauntlets back on and stormed out of police station. Caitlyn was slightly confused with Vi's reaction. A pink X with a line underneath it was spray painted on Jayce's back.

* * *

Nautilus and Sona arrived in Demacia and headed to her house. The two received a few stares but nothing too extreme. It's not everyday one saw the Titan with the Maven walking together. The two made their way to her house with Sona pointing the way. Eventually they made it to the front door. Sona opened up the door and extended her hand into the house inviting Nautilus in.

"I'm sorry Sona," Nautilus said. "I wish I could stay, but I have to get to the harbor. I'm supposed to meet Fizz and Nami for an underwater expedition. Thank you though."

Sona nodded and floated up to Nautilus and gave him a kiss on his helmet where his cheek would be. Even though it could not be seen, Nautilus felt like he was blushing. Sona smiled and waved good bye. She made her way inside and closed the door. Nautilus recovered himself and walked down down to the harbor.

On his way back, he passed a bar where he could see the TV. On the TV was some news report from Piltover. Nautilus couldn't hear it but he saw pictures of destruction and panic. Nautilus was curious about it so he entered the bar. Most of the patrons weren't even paying attention to the TV. The only one who seemed interested was the bartender. Nautilus walked up to the counter and waited to be noticed. The bartender seemed to be glued to the TV. Nautilus cleared his throat causing the bartender to jump a little. Nautilus just chuckled.

"Sorry about that," the bartender said. "What can I do for you Nautilus?"

"Well, War King Hero," Nautilus started. "You can begin by telling me what's going on in Piltover."

"Usually I wouldn't tolerate that type of attitude, but for my favorite jungler, I'll let it slide. Some maniac is causing mass panic and destruction. Several people have been killed and many more injured. No one has actually saw the maniac, but almost everywhere is a pink X with a line underneath, sort of like a calling card. The authorities believe it's a girl because some witnesses have heard a female laugh."

"And all that destruction was caused by one person?"

"There have been reports of the maniac carrying a rocket launcher and a mini-gun," War King Hero said. "And it does make sense based on the destruction."

"You seem very interested and concerned with a city that you don't live in and that isn't very close," Nautilus said.

"I have friends who live there."

"Well I hope everything works out for them."

"So do I, so do I."

"Have a good rest of your night War King," Nautilus said getting up. "I'm going to be on a deep sea exploration with Nami and Fizz so, if you don't mind, try not to summon any of us."

"Will do," War King Hero said giving a two-finger salute. "Good luck on your expedition."

Nautilus left the bar and headed to the harbor. He found Fizz sitting on a pier with Nami laying on Chompers, who was resting next to the pier.

"About time you showed up," Fizz said noticing Nautilus.

"Sorry, I was escorting Miss Buvelle home from the game we were in and stopped by the bar."

Nautilus didn't notice but Nami glared slightly at Nautilus.

"Why did you stop at the bar?" Fizz asked.

"I saw some news about Piltover on the TV. Some maniac is wreaking havoc and destroying Piltover."

"You think we should check it out?"

"I'm sure the police force can handle it," Nami said jumping off Chomper's back. "Let's get going."

The three water dwelling champs dove into the water and began their exploration.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Thresh finally arrived at the Shadow Isles. He hesitated to step out of the portal room, knowing full well what was waiting on the other side of that door.

The Chain Warden sighed, he might as well get this over with.

He opened the entrance to the portal room to be met with the visage of his most disliked Summoner. The two had had a rather nasty falling out after a certain accident with the robot Blitzcrank.

Sure, at this point, it was water under the bridge; sure, the summoner had apologized repeatedly. Just because they got over an incident didn't mean that Thresh had to like him, though.

"Hey Thresh," the summoner called out. "How did the match go?"

"Hello Summoner Badger," Thresh responded. "The match went longer than expected, but my team did come out on top."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"Do you think that I could summon you in a match anytime soon?" Badger asked, hopeful.

"You can only summon me in ARAMs or bot games," Thresh growled. "I'll let you know when you can summon me on the Rift for a real game."

"WOO! Okay then, enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you."

Thresh made his way through the forest and dense fog and came to his prison. Thresh opened the door and entered. It was fairly big and quite spacious. Thresh made his way to his chambers to settle down for the rest of the day and night. He opened the door and sitting at his desk was the Master of Metal. Thresh walked over to the wall behind the desk and hung up his scythe and lantern.

"What can I do for you Mordekaiser?" Thresh said standing over the mace wielding champion.

Mordekaiser just looked up at Thresh, refusing to move from his seat. Thresh sighed and moved to a chair on the other side of the desk. Mordekaiser chuckled and placed his elbows on the desk.

"He's back," Mordekaiser said. "He's causing trouble for the Shadow Isles again."

"Do you know where he is?"

"He has been sighted around Elise's territory. She has told me Vilemaw has be severely harmed. The wounds are consistent with the relic weapons he possesses."

"You want me to find him and force him to leave?" Thresh asked.

"By any means necessary," Mordekaiser said standing up. "I expect him to be gone my the end of the week."

"Alright."

Mordekaiser left the Chain Warden in his chambers and to his task.

* * *

**Here is chapter 2. **

**Another Disclaimer: the name and character "Summoner Badger" does not belong to me. It belongs to author HoneyBadgerDC. He has allowed me to use his character in my story. I also suggest checking out his stories. They are great.**

**Till next time.**

**-WKH**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The next day...**_

Piltover was in ruins. Hardly any of the buildings were left standing and the ones that were were in threat of collapsing. A refugee camp was set up a mile outside of Piltover. Families had been uprooted and forced to move out of their homes they have lived for all their lives. Caitlyn and her subordinates, not including Vi, were overseeing the evacuation. A big-headed, yellow yordle was standing beside Caitlyn with a clipboard in his hands.

"How much damage did she cause?" Caitlyn asked Heimerdinger.

"As of now," Heimerdinger began as he flipped through the papers on his clipboard. "More than 2.5 million gold worth. And that's only the southern half Piltover."

"How is Alpha Team doing?"

"They are currently moving the contents of the treasury to the secure location."

Caitlyn sighed and rubbed her eyes. She didn't notice another yordle run up to her. The yordle cleared his throat causing Caitlyn to look for the source of the noise.

"Ziggs, please tell me you have good news."

"Well," Ziggs hesitated. "My entire bomb stash has been looted. Everything is gone."

"Can this day get any worse?" Caitlyn sighed.

Just then Ezreal froze in front of Caitlyn, not sure if to tell her the news or not.

"What is it Ezreal?" Caitlyn asked, expecting bad news.

"There have been reports of a ship departing the harbor," Ezreal reported. "Before the ship left, it turned and fired upon the harbor, destroying everything."

"Do you have any idea where it might be headed?"

"Not Zaun. The ship was headed out to deeper waters. Most likely Ionia would be the destination."

"Ezreal, I want you to head over to Ionia and warn them about the ship. Tell them it is hostile and not in control of anyone in Piltover."

"What should they do if they see the ship?"

"Destroy it."

"How do I get there?"

"Use the teleporter."

"It's destroyed."

"Get Corki to fly to Ionia and warn them. Corki is not to engage the ship alone."

Ezreal nodded and left to find Corki. Caitlyn proceeded to observe the evacuation with Heimerdinger and Ziggs. In the distance one could hear the angry shouts of Vi and the taunting laughs of the maniac.

* * *

Thresh wandered the Shadow Isles looking for any hint of his target. Thresh noticed a tree trunk that had the rest of the tree blasted off. He looked farther into the forest and noticed several other trees also destroyed. Thresh followed the path of destruction until he came to a clearing. Sensing a trap, Thresh stayed hidden in the shadows and walked the perimeter of the clearing. Seeing no visible trap, Thresh picked up a rock and tossed it into the middle of the clearing. The rock bounced several times before coming to a stop. At first nothing happened, but then the ground collapsed revealing a pitfall trap. Thresh walked to the edge and looked over. He raised his lantern to shine some light into the hole.

The sound of a twig snapping behind Thresh, caused him to turn around and, out of habit, throw his scythe out to the target. The scythe found its mark as the chain stiffened. Thresh gave it two tugs and then pulled himself to his target. He pinned his target down with his lantern arm and raised his arm to strike to foe.

"Well Thresh," his target said. "You do have way with saying hello."

"Elise," Thresh said standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are," Elise said standing up and brushing of dirt and dust. "I'm looking for Lucian."

"Was this your trap?" Thresh pointed to the hole in the clearing. Elise looked around Thresh and approached the hole. She looked into the pit and couldn't see anything but darkness.

"Not mine," She said turning back to Thresh. "Mine would have spiders and spider webs in it. This is probably Lucian's."

Without another word, Thresh turned around and continued to walk through the dense fog to the southeast side of the island. Elise caught up and the two walked in silence. About an hour later, the two arrived at the southeast beach. The dark waters were lapping the dark sands of the beach.

"Why are we here?" Elise asked looking around.

"Lucian probably came by boat or something like that," Thresh explained.

"And you figured it would be on this shore?"

"Yeah."

The two Shadow Isles champions stood on the beach and just looked out over the vast ocean. Thresh spotted something out on the horizon. He squinted and made it out to be a ship.

"There is a ship out there," Thresh told Elise.

Elise looked out to the horizon and saw it.

"Maybe he already left," Elise said.

"No, that's not his."

"Huh?" Elise asked looking at Thresh with confusion. "How do figure that?"

"That ship is coming right towards us."

The ship was about eight miles out when the sound of a cannon firing rang out. A cannon ball whizzed through the air and impacted the beach about 100 yards to the left of where Thresh and Elise were standing. Fire, smoke, sand, and water were flung into air.

"What the -"

Thresh was cut off when a second cannon was fired. This time, the projectile was flying right at the two. Just before impact, Thresh summoned the souls from his lantern to shield Elise and himself. The smoke and debris cleared to reveal a green dome created from Thresh's lantern.

"That explosive was Piltover created," Thresh growled.

"Are you saying that Piltover is attacking the Shadow Isles?" Elise asked.

"We are about to find out."

Thresh pointed at the ship which was coming straight at them. The ship didn't look like it was showing any sign of slowing down. Thresh grabbed Elise's hand and dragged her out of the way just as the ship ran aground right where they were standing. Sand, water, and pieces of metal were sprayed everywhere. The front of the ship caught fire and exploded. Thresh walked up to the wreck and tried to look through the smoke.

"Duck!" yelled a voice from inside the smoke.

Out of the smoke came a giant rocket with a pink nose cone that had a sadistic smile on it. The rocket exploded upon striking Thresh, exploding and throwing the warden backwards. A maniacal laugh came from from inside the fire.

"Just kidding, that won't help!"

* * *

**Not much to say. Hope you enjoyed.**

**-WKH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Riot Games owns League of Legends and all affiliated names. I own only the plot.**

* * *

Thresh groaned as he picked himself off the ground. He reignited his head since the explosion had put it out. The lantern, scythe, and chains were fine, but his outfit was a bit tattered. Thresh brushed sand off his outfit and picked up his weapons.

"You alright Thresh?" Elise asked helping him up.

"Yeah," Thresh grumbled. "Just peachy."

The attacker stepped off the destroyed ship and out into full view. The outfit she was wearing reminded Thresh of Zaun street clothes. She carried a rocket launcher on her back that looked like a shark, and in her hands was a triple-barreled mini-gun. She had a pale complexion and her light blue hair was pulled back into two braids.

"Ok Pow-Pow," the girl said putting the mini-gun on her back. "Time for a rest. Fishbones, it's your time to shine!"

She grabbed the shark rocket launcher off her back and aimed it at Thresh and Elise.

"Wait!" Elise exclaimed putting her hands out in front of her. "Who are you? You don't look like a champion of the League. Your clothes suggest Zaun but those weapons have Piltover hextech origins."

"Why would I want to be part of some stupid league?" the girl asked pointing her rocket launcher in the air in a relaxed manner. "I take joy in doing what I do."

"And that is?"

"Creating mass hysteria, panic, and mass destruction! And those are just a few of my favorite things."

"You're crazy!"

"Of course I'm crazy! I got a doctor's note."

She pulled a piece of paper from one of her belts and held it in the air. Elise couldn't make out anything on the paper, but assumed it just had some random scribbles on it.

"And if you think I'm crazy, you should see my sister."

"You never told us who you are?" Thresh grumbled.

"I'm Jinx," she answered. "I suggest you run. I'll give you to the count of - TIMES UP!"

Jinx retook aim with Fishbones and fired at Elise and Thresh.

* * *

**_A little bit earlier..._**

Lucian returned to the clearing where he had dug out his pitfall trap a view hours ago. He had heard the activation of the trap and headed over as fast as possible. He arrived just in time to see Thresh disappear into the treeline on the other side of the pit. Lucian sighed and sneaked around to follow Thresh. Lucian found Thresh talking to the Spider Queen, Elise. Lucian hid behind a tree and observed their conversation.

"Was this your trap?" Thresh asked Elise

Thresh pointed to the hole in the clearing. Elise looked around Thresh and approached the hole. She was walking right towards Lucian. Lucian looked around and moved to another tree. He saw Elise step to the edge of the pit and look into it. Lucian thought about shooting Elise into the hole, but Thresh was nearby. Lucian couldn't take on the two of them by himself. If Senna was here...

"Not mine," Elise said turning back to Thresh. "Mine would have spiders and spider webs in it. This is probably Lucian's."

Lucian pressed himself up against the tree waiting for the two Shadow Isles champions to leave. Lucian peered around the tree and watched the duo leave, heading southeast. Lucian decided to follow them and plan his attack on the two. An hour into following, Lucian lost track of the two. Lucian was about to give up when he heard explosions coming from the beach about half a mile away from his current location. He followed the sound of a third explosion and found a ship that was run aground and on fire. Thresh was knocked down on the ground with smoke coming from his garb. A girl who looked strange to Lucian stepped out of the wreckage of the ship.

Thresh and Elise were having a conversation with the strange girl. Lucian couldn't hear the conversation between the trio. All of a sudden, the girl aimed her shark-looking rocket launcher at Thresh and Elise and fired. Lucian dashed out of the treeline and onto the beach. The two relic weapons he wielded let loose a single shot each and intercepted the projectile. Lucian stood in front of Thresh and Elise and aimed his pistols at the girl.

"I suggest you leave," Lucian said to the girl. "If anyone is going to kill this specter, it's gonna be me."

"Gotta' die sometime!" the girl exclaimed

Lucian looked at the girl with confusion when an explosion erupted at his feet. Lucian was knocked back from the explosion and he landed at the feet of Thresh. The rivals just glared at each other. They looked back at where the girl was just to see her missing.

"Just great," Thresh groaned. "A second human running around the Shadow Isles. Another thing I have to get off the island."

Lucian contemplated shooting both of them right now and making a break for it.

"Don't think about it Lucian," Elise warned. "We would kill you before you fired a single shot."

Thresh just stared at Lucian. Lucian felt a little uncomfortable with the Chain Warden just staring at him.

"Lucian," Thresh finally spoke. "I am willing to make a deal that will benefit us both."

"I'm listening," Lucian replied standing up.

"Mordekaiser has instructed me to get rid of you by any means possible. I will assume that to be the same for Jinx."

"That girl who just ran off?"

"Yes. I want you to help me capture her."

"What's in it for me?" Lucian asked crossing his arms.

Thresh lifted up his lantern and pointed to it. A soul came floating out and took the shape of a woman. Lucian's eyes wide and he reached out to it. Just as he was about to touch her, Thresh pulled the soul back in.

"I will give you back your wife under the condition that you and your wife will never, ever come back to the Shadow Isles as long as you live. Cause let's face it, I will come for your souls when it is your time."

"So, you are saying a temporary alliance?"

"Yes," Thresh answered. "Until I have Jinx in my custody. Do we have a deal?"

"You have yourself a deal," Lucian replied without hesitation.

Lucian extended his hand and Thresh shook it. Lucian turned to Elise.

"You are a witness to this deal, correct?" he asked her. "You will make sure both of us follow up on our promises?"

"Sure why not," Elise replied shrugging.

* * *

**That's chapter 4. Hope you guys are enjoying it. Reviews would be nice. :)**

**-WKH**


End file.
